The Wedding
by samusgod
Summary: It's just a fun story that I wrote with the help of my wonderful friend MonkPrincess


The Wedding  
  
"I still don't get it." Aenne said to Quatre's back. "I mean, you could have done so much better then Trowa, I mean-" She stopped and kicked the floor, "I don't know what I mean anymore. Did you get the dress on?"  
"Almost!" Quatre said brimming with joy, "I can't believe it." He stepped out of the dressing room wearing a white gown. "What do you think of this one?" Quatre asked smiling.  
"I think it could use more pink." Aenne said adjusting the shoulders to Quatre's gown.  
"We already have pink roses for my bouquet." Quatre said smiling down on her. "And pink roses for the decorations, pink ribbons ... pink everything except for the dress."  
"let's try on another one." Aenne said pushing Quatre back into the dressing room. "You chose this one, so I get to chose the next one."  
"Okay," Quatre responded, "I wonder what Trowa is up to."  
"Last I heard, he went out with Duo and Sam." Aenne said fumbling through dresses. "Ah, here's one!" She held it up to the air and smiled as she whispered it through the air. "It's perfect!"  
  
"Come on!" Sam said pulling on Trowa's arm. "You have four days of freedom and it is my job to make sure you don't waste it! Come on, Duo and I are taking you to a bar."  
"But I don't want to go to bar." Trowa said pulling himself free of Sam's grip.   
"That's it!" Sam yelled. She swung her arm wide and punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him completely. "We are going, and I'm taking you weather you like it or not. You have my back Duo?"  
"Oh no, I have no part in this." Duo took a step back from Sam, "If he doesn't want to go, I say we don't make him. It's not our fault he's not a man."  
"Hear that, you are not a man!" Sam yelled in Trowa's face. "I'm more man then you!"  
"I can't go. I promised Quatre I would make the deposit for the flowers." Trowa pleaded.  
"Flowers?" Sam said holding her head, "You have so little time and you're worried about flowers!"   
"But I made him promise ..." Trowa went on.  
  
"This is the dress!" Quatre said stepping out. "I just know Trowa will love me in it. What do you think Aenne." He spun around and adored himself in the mirror.  
"You look just like a princess!" Aenne said jumping up and down. "But I still think you could use more pink."  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre said running to the door, "I missed you so much!" He jumped into Trowa's arms knocking him back against the door as it slammed shut under his body.  
"I feel ... terrible." Trowa mumbled.  
"What did Sam do to you?" Quatre said holding Trowa's weight against his chest as his fingers brushed the red hair out of the tired green eyes.  
"Oh, remind me never to let Sam take me anywhere ... Oh no!" He said as he pulled himself closer to Quatre, "She's planning my bachelor party."  
"I'll talk to her tomorrow, see if I can get her to do something simmer. I don't want you ever coming home like this again." Quatre said hugging onto Trowa tightly. "Let's get some rest. We have another big day ahead of us. Three days and you and I will be bound together forever."  
"Three days!" Trowa repeated with his eyes wide open. "Only ... three days. Geez when you say it like that ..."  
"What did you say?" Quatre said looking down at him.   
"I said I couldn't wait. I wish it were sooner." Trowa said holding his breath hoping that Quatre would buy it.   
"I love you." Quatre said lifting Trowa lips to his own. They were locked that way in time, sharing an odd love for each other.  
  
"I will never get it." Aenne said munching on some sushi. "We all know Quatre could do so much better then Trowa."  
"Yeah, don't we." Sam aid lifting her coffee cup to take a sip.  
"What do you think Duo?" Aenne asked addressing Duo who was too busy flipping through channels to hear the question. "Duo?"  
"Hey Duo!" Sam yelled.  
"What?" He said turning around, "What's up?"  
"What do you think of the wedding?" Aenne asked with a clear throat.  
"Hey, they make each other happy." He paused for a brief moment, "I won't deny them that."   
"I won't get in the way of that." Sam said setting down her cup. "If they really love each other, then I won't interfere."  
"That's all great and dandy, but we have to watch out for Quatre." Aenne said looking at the floor. "I'm not sure if Trowa is right for him."  
"You have more doubt then they do." Sam said walking out of the room, "Let them live their own life. After all, that how they let us live."  
"Sam's right." Duo said turning back to the TV "It will work out."  
"Yeah," Aenne muttered to herself, "If you won't be concerned, I will be."  
  
"I don't know Aenne." Quatre said sitting on the couch. curled gripping a pillow, "Last night when he came in, he just seemed different."  
"How?" Aenne asked sincerely.  
"He said something ... I'm sure it's nothing." Quatre said smiling. "It's just that, I think he might regret getting married. Maybe it's just too soon."  
"Hey," Aenne said holding his hand. "I know you love him, but if it's too soon, then maybe you should put it off. I mean, it can only be for the best."  
"I know." Quatre said digging his face into the pillow, "I just know I want to be with him forever. Nothing else matters to me."  
"Just do what you think is best." Aenne said hugging Quatre close. Quatre hugged back and rested his head on her shoulder.  
"Thanks Aenne," He said all teary eyed. "I will talk to him, see what we should do."  
"Okay." Aenne said pushing Quatre away so she could look him eye to eye, "I'll be here no matter what happens. We blondes have to stick together!"  
"Thanks Aenne." He said with a chuckle. Aenne pulled him into another hug before standing up.  
"In the mean time, why don't we go bother Duo?" Aenne said smiling.  
"Sounds like fun." Quatre smiled up.  
  
"I don't know Sam." Trowa said, "But last night when he said 'bound forever' I froze. I don't want to do something that isn't right."  
"Wuss." Sam said shaking her head. "If you pass up on Quatre, I will never forgive you."  
"But weren't you the one adamant about me not wasting my life?" Trowa said looking up.  
"Yeah, I did say that, Those last days are there so you can realize exactly how much you love Quatre, but if you aren't man enough to do that either, then you do not deserve him." Sam walked off, leaving Trowa along.  
"Hey Sam!" He yelled running up next to her. "Why haven't you gotten married?"  
"I haven't asked." She said smiling.   
"So one day you hope to?" He asked hanging his head.  
"I guess so." Sam said looking ahead of her, "I don't see why not. I just hope I can get someone as good as Quatre" She stopped and looked up. "Why are you talking to me? Of all people, you should be talking to Quatre."  
"Yeah, I'll talk to him tonight." He said in a far off trance. "Do you mind if I crash at your place tonight."  
"I'll have to ask Aenne and Duo, but I don't mind." Sam said slapping him on the shoulder. "Why?"  
"I need to clear my head." He said back, "Before I talk to him."  
"Hey, to go clear you head, why don't we go to a bar?" Sam said elbowing his side. "It'll be fun, like last night."  
"I don't remember too much about last night." He said holding his head.  
"That's why it was fun." Sam said smiling that evil smile. "Let's go before you loose your nerve."  
  
"Sam, it's not that I don't love Quatre, I just have doubts." Trowa said ordering a second round. "I mean, what happens if he's not the one for me? What do I do then?"  
"You act like man!" Sam shouted, "You stand up and say 'Woman, were are sticking to this hell hole marriage weather you like it or not!' then you pick him up, and throw him on the bed and have sex! That's what a real man would do!"  
"Well, you are one to talk!" Trowa yelled back, "You know what you are!"  
"I am the best damn gender challenged woman in the world. And I don't care who knows it!" She stopped and looked at her beer stein, "Why is this empty?" She said pointing to it. "Wait, I have a better idea then just beer. Barkeep!" She yelled loudly, "Bring me a bottle of your finest tequila!" Her hand slammed the table, "If I'm drunk, I'm taking you with me!"   
"I'm not drunk!" Trowa yelled, "I'm just tipsy!"  
"Oh yeah?" Sam said looking at him funny, "How many fingers am I holding up?"  
"Oh, that's easy! Three." Trowa yelled back.  
"That's funny! I'm counting four." A bottle of tequila was placed in front of her along with two shot glasses. She clumsily poured two shots. "Cheers!" she sad holding up a shot.  
"Cheers!" Trowa said back. They both knocked it back and pounded the table.  
"That's some good shit." Sam said pouring another glass. "I'll tell you a secret. But you have to come close to hear it." Trowa leaned in close to Sam when she burped into his ear. IT caught Trowa by surprise that he fell back out of his chair crashing into another table. Sam laughed and pointed at the spectacle.   
"Hey you little punk!" A big man stood up grabbing Trowa by the collar. "I'm going to put you into your place."  
"Hey!" Sam shouted, "Don't touch my buddy! He has to pay for all this!" She charged into the tall man knocking Trowa free. In the background they could hear other drunks yell, and soon, an huge fight broke out in the small enclosed bar filled with cigar smoke and the scent of puke.   
"Let's get out of here!" Trowa said pulling on Sam.   
"Wait!" Sam said pulling free, "let me get something." She scampered to the table and grabbed the open bottle, "Just in case it hurts an hour from now." The two ran out down the street, headed for Sam's apartment. They staggered, tripped and fell over their own feet, until they crashed through the door, to find Aenne towering over them as they fell on the floor.  
"Where have you been?" She asked. "Quatre's been worried sick."  
"Who?" Trowa asked slurred. "The last think I remember is ...uh ... I don't remember anything!" He fell back in laughter that was soon joined by Sam.  
"Well, I better call Quatre and tell him the Trowa was with Sam all along. He must have been worried sick!" She fumbled with the phone and dialed Quatre's number telling him the news.  
  
Trowa woke up with a familiar body pressed against his. He pushed the blond away from him slowly as he sat up holding his head. "What did I do last night?" He asked himself. "All I remember was Sam saying I should go to a bar ... oh no!" He looked at Quatre laying next to him as bent over him to lightly kiss his cheek, but before he could, Quatre woke up and stared into the green eyes before him.  
"Good morning." Quatre said quietly, with an awkward smile on his face. "Sleep well."  
"I guess so." Trowa said laying an arm over Quatre's body. "I can't remember a thing about what I did last night."  
"It was so funny when I came to pick you up last night." Quatre said snuggling in Trowa's embrace. "You and Sam were so drunk. You were watching the TV when nothing was on."  
"I don't think that constitutes for being drunk. I could picture Sam doing that with out liquor." Trowa replied with a light giggle.  
"Something, I've been meaning to ask." Quatre said taking a deep breath. "Will you ever stop loving me? I mean, what if you find someone better? Will you stay with me?"  
Trowa sat up and stared down at Quatre. "I would stay with you." He said automatically.  
Quatre just smiled as he sat up to meet Trowa's lips with his own. The kiss was short and somewhat bittersweet as Trowa pushed Quatre away so he could look into his blue eyes. "Would you do the same?" Trowa asked forcefully.  
"Of course. What kind of question is that?" Quatre replied.  
"You tell me. It was your question." Trowa said turning way from Quatre.  
"What does that mean?" Quatre said placing a hand on Trowa's shoulder.  
"You are doubting this marriage more then me." Trowa said standing up, "I never would have asked that. If you can't tell by now, maybe we shouldn't get married."  
"No!" Quatre yelled, "Don't say that! It was just a question."  
"It was a stupid question that shouldn't be asked." Trowa said slipping on a pair of pants and throwing on a turtle neck, "Now I know how you really feel." Trowa left the room, leaving Quatre on the bed in silence.  
  
"I don't know what I did." Quatre said crying into Aenne's shoulder. "I mean, he said maybe we shouldn't get married and walked out."  
"That asshole!" Duo yelled as he came to comfort his friend. "Want me to blow something up?"  
"Thanks guys." Quatre said smiling briefly. "I just want to talk to him, but I have no idea where he is." He kept his head on Aenne shoulder as he was rocked back forth gently. Sam trudged out of her room noticing the crying blond.  
"What are you doing here?" He said as she stretched her arms up.  
"You!" Quatre said pointing. "It's your fault!"  
"What?" Sam said looking at Duo, then at Aenne. "I didn't do anything."  
"You talked to Trowa, you put doubts in his head," Quatre yelled frantically.  
"Woah, woah, woah," Sam said stopping Quatre, "Any doubt he has was there before I even talked to him. Christ, he is ready for the damn wedding. If anyone has doubts, it's you."  
"Sam!" Aenne scolded, "Don't be mean!"  
"I'm not being mean!" Sam yelled back, "It's nothing but the truth. Quatre knows that I am right." Sam turned and opened the fridge and drank from the carton of milk until it was empty, then placed it back. When she next looked a Quatre, he had stopped crying and glared up at Sam.  
"Where is Trowa?" He asked sternly.  
"You didn't hear it from me," She said quietly, "But he went back to the bar. He called me this morning and asked if I could meet him there."  
"Why haven't you?" He asked coldy.  
"Because it's your job to talk to him." Sam said with shaking her head. "I'm not the one marring him." She turned her back and walked back into her room leaving him stunned.  
"I have to get to that bar." He said looking at Aenne. "Will you come with me?"  
"I think this is something you have to do yourself." Duo said stopping Aenne from shouting yes. "It's your job to prove you are ready."  
"Yeah," Aenne said agreeing with Duo, "I would like to come, but I think it would be best if you went alone."  
"Thanks guys," Quatre said looking at the floor, "I've been asking too much of you."  
"Why are you still here!?" Sam said walking out of her room again. "If you aren't gone within the next minute, I'm going to kick you."  
"Thanks." Quatre said smiling.  
"Go!" Sam said pointing to the door. She watched as he closed the door behind him, "Geez, he can never follow directions"  
  
Quatre opened the door to the bar and stepped in. The sent of alcohol and cigar smoke caused him to cough. "No wonder Sam likes it here." He said waving his hand around looking for clean air. When he finally got ahold of himself, he saw Trowa bent over a bar stool with a bottle before him. Quatre walked up and sat next to him unnoticed.  
"What'll it be?" The bartender asked.  
"I'll have what's he's having." He said pointing to Trowa. In front of him a matching bottle was placed. He brought the bottle up to his lips and took a gulp before setting it back down.  
"Sam said you would be here." Quatre said quietly. Trowa didn't respond. He just took another sip from his beer. "I don't know what I can say to make you forgive me, but I know I doubt myself anymore." Quatre said nothing more. He hung his head in the same manner as Trowa, slowly taking sips form his beer.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Trowa looked at Quatre, admiring his small form and blond hair. "Come on." He finally said. "You shouldn't be in a place like this." Quatre looked up as he felt two strong arms hug him from behind.  
"Yeah," Quatre said smiling, "Lets go home. We have a wedding tomorrow."  
"Today was our last day of single life and look how we spent it." Trowa said staring off into space. "I was supposed to have a bachelor party."  
"Instead you get me." Quatre said smiling. "Is that so bad?"  
"No." Trowa said hugging Quatre tightly, "I think it's the greatest thing in the world."  
  
"Quatre," Aenne said looking at him, "You make a beautiful bride."  
Quatre giggled. "Oh, I'm so nervous." He said looking in the mirror. "I wonder how Trowa's doing."  
"He's doing fine." Sam said walking in the door. Her tux fit her perfectly. "Is my bow tie straight?"  
"Come here and let me fix it." Quatre said directing Sam to him. "There." He said putting Sam at arms length, "Almost as perfect as Trowa."  
"It's almost time." Sam said jumping up and down getting rid of tension, "Places in three minutes." Sam left the room as quickly as she came.  
"You ready?" Aenne asked Quatre.   
"As ready as I'll ever be." Quatre said taking a deep breath, "Let's get this over with." 


End file.
